A Day In The Life Of Sirius Black
by Erisabeisuu
Summary: just a short story from Sirius's pov.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Okay here's something i wrote a long time ago for a contest it's just a drabel or short story whatever you want to call it, and i thought i'd post it. So here it is, enjoy and tell me what you think._

It was early in the morning as Sirius turned the corner int oHogsmeade village. A group of witches passed by and he heard one mutter to her fellows, "If it was clean it would be goregous". Sirius just wagged his tail and walked further down the street and started looking in the trash bins for something to eat, or a newspaper. Either was fine with him but he perfered food at the moment. For he was terribly hungry even rotten food would be welcome in his stomach at the moment. After his thourogh search turned up nothing, he returned to the cave that was his current home. He was surpriesed to find Hedwig and another owl waiting for him the unknown owls screached it's greating and flew off, having done it's job, Hedwig however was perched on a rather large sack and was also holding a small roll of parchment. Hedwig watched as he morphed back into his human form and said,"Hello Hedwig, What's in the sack?"

She hooted softly as owls do, and Sirius chukled as she hoped to a rock beside the bag. Sirius sliped down to sit on a rock opposite of the one on wich Hedwig was currently perched, and chuckled softly again as Hedwig began tugging on the knot that held the bag closed with her beak.

"Curious too, eh?"He said laughing a little to himself as he lifted the bag with one hand, "and no wonder it's pretty heavy."

He opened the bag, once open a look of utter glee spread across his face which only got bigger as he emptied the bag of it's contents. The bag contained a rather large ham, several loaves of fresh baked bread, tightly wrapped pies and tarts, and several flagons of pumpkin juice. Along with a small bag of rats that he assumed was for Hedwig.

"Ah Harry you've outdone yourself." Having said that he threw the opened sack of mice to Hedwig, who jumped on it at once. Sirius followed suit and tore into what he considered at the moment a feast. By the time he was finished Hedwig had gone so he pulled up the blank parchment Harry had sent with the meal and began to write a letter. Two children had apparently been playing around the area and had uninteninally walked in on him as he finished the letter, he had been about to go send it when he noticed them both. He froze, both the boys looked like they might faint as all three stood frozen in place faceing each other. The boys were frozen from fear at who they had found, they recognized him instantly as Sirius Black the mass murderer. Sirius was frozen from the fear of being discovered and he had no idea what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Fear was eveident on all three faces as the boys and Sirius stood shock still lest any movement set off the chaos Sirius just knew was coming. So as the stood Sirius studied the boys in front of him, one was thin and the other rather chubby both had dirty blond hair and blue eyes they must have been brothers. That's when the chubbier of the two got his mouth to work and stated the obvious, "T-t-t-that's S-s-s-sirius B-black!"

"What?," was the whisperd reply

"I said, That's Sirius Black."

"I heard you."

"Run for it before he curses us."

"He won't curse us."

"What gives you that bright idea? In fact what on earth makes you say that in the first place?"

"Look at his face you idiot!"

"Can I interupt?", Sirius said slowly. The boys snapped their attention back to him, with a small increase in their fear levels.

"Can you send this letter for me please?" he asked hopefuly as he set the letter on a rock and backed away. The boys looked dumbfounded.

"We can't do that." the chubby brother stated.

"Yes we can," his brother contered as he steped timidly forward keeping an eye on Sirius he grabbed the letter and returned to his previous position. Sirius took up a sitting position on the rock that the letter had previously occupied.

"Harry Potter," the boy read off the name on the front of the envelope. As his eyes flicked between the letter and Sirius somewhat suspisusly," Why are you writing to him?"

"He's my godson and a very good friend as well," Sirius replied simply as if it where the most natural anwser in the world.

"He's liein," stated the almost forgotten brother.

"I am not if you don't belive me read it."

"Alright," the smaller boy read the letter and seemed to have decicded that Sirius was what he said he was and said, "My name is Michael and this is sam."

He jerked one finger at the chubby boy beside him as he said his name which earned the response, "YOU IDIOT!! now he's going to hunt us down after we leave!"

Sirius groaned, "Oh why can't you just calm down? You act like i am going to attack any second now. Look at him he's perfectly fien you on the other hand are paranoid."

"You...know...he's...right,"Micheal managed to say between fits of laughter. Sirius smiled as big as his mouth would allow as he watched the boy.

"You do know he murdered a lot of people right," Sam snapped. Sirius's smile dissapperead so fast his mouth was a blur.

"I'm innocent," he said in a cold drawling tone, as he stood turned on his heel and stalked off into the darkness and vanished from veiw.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael took a few steps forward as if to follow, but his brothers voice made his stop.

"Don't be an idiot," he snapped, "get back here now!" Micheal ignored him and but stopped again as he said,"I'm ginna get dad or mum if you don't get back here!"

"No you won't"

"Oh yeah? and why not?"

"Because you would get into trouble for leaving me here"

"So i can say he grabbed you, in fact I will", with that sam ran. Michael shouted at him to come back, but to no avail. So turning he plunged into the darkness. Sirius was looking at a small book when michael appeared, Sirius looked up at him in surprise.

"I belive you," he said

"I know, but your brother ran to tell your parents," michael had a puzzled look on his face so Sirius said simply "I heard you."

"Oh, umm... What really happened? he asked softly. Sirius looked at him for a moment as if deciding something and then he told the boy everything. As he finished he heard Screaming and yelling and whipped around so see micheal turn pale.

"Oh no dad," he mumbled and turned to say something to Sirius only to find a black dog in his place.

"Sirius," he whispered and the dog wagged his tail and winked. Michael smiled and said, "Goodbye i'll send the letter and maybe i can visit again later." Sirius wagged his tail a little more to indicate that it sounded like a plan to him, and watched as Micheal disappered to comfort his frantic parents, and assure them that there was no mass murdered anywhere in the vicinity of Hogsmeade.


End file.
